


Catch Fire

by the_savage_daughter_0627



Series: Zutara Week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Katara (Avatar)-centric, Love, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Mild Smut, One Shot, POV Katara (Avatar), Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Romance, Short One Shot, Smut, True Love, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_savage_daughter_0627/pseuds/the_savage_daughter_0627
Summary: Katara is normally a cold rain while Zuko is a summer’s day. Today, however, she burns like a wildfire. Heat is pooled in her belly; it slides across her flesh like a second skin, encasing her in its fiery embrace. His lips against hers are like sparks on a moonless night.Written for Zutara Week 2020 Prompt "Fuse". Reposted.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973368
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Catch Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm trash and didn't finish Zutara 2020, I'm reposting the prompts I did write as individual one-shots :)

His mouth is on hers and Katara thinks that if he doesn’t pull back, she is going to catch fire.

Her hand is knotted in his hair while the other traces the valleys and plains of his back with the intensity of a hurricane.

His hands leave her skin searing as they work across her body, learning her curves and angles and peaks, committing them to memory. 

Katara is normally a cold rain while Zuko is a summer’s day. Today, however, she burns like a wildfire. Heat is pooled in her belly; it slides across her flesh like a second skin, encasing her in its fiery embrace. His lips against hers are like sparks on a moonless night. 

Too soon and not soon enough he rips his mouth from hers to trail kisses down her neck to the hollow of her throat. Katara greedily sucks at cool air, willing it to dampen the flames that are burning her from the inside out. But his teeth against her earlobe causes the breath to hitch in her throat and her heart to constrict as she arches into his heated touch. She can feel his body’s response to her, and it makes her burn brighter.

Katara marvels at the wonder of it all. Here they are, on the eve of their wedding. If someone had asked her five years ago where she thought her life would be, it certainly wouldn’t be here, in the Fire Lord’s bed— _ their _ bed—with their lives spread out before them like a map she couldn’t wait to traverse. 

Her fingers dance across his chest to the patch of rough skin just below his sternum, where he had once taken a bolt of lightning meant for her. That was where it had all begun, really. 

In that moment in time, frozen now in her memory, where she had thought him dead,and she had poured her waning strength into him. She had given her all to cool the fire and sizzle of the electricity humming through him, to calm his stuttering heart and bring him back to her. 

And when his eyes had finally opened and landed on her face, Katara had felt a surge of emotions as powerful as a tidal wave come over her. She had kissed him without really thinking about it. And he had gladly returned it.

That moment...it had been the start.

The start of many shared kisses, of whispers in ears, of soft smiles across rooms full of people that made it feel like they were utterly alone. 

And it was culminating here, tonight, in this room with his familiar scent igniting her senses and his arms around her, with his mouth blazing a trail down her neck. 

His lips find hers again and Katara kisses him back with the force of a typhoon. She can hear her pulse thundering in her ears and she can feel where his heart beats in his chest, pressed flush against hers. 

His hands come up to cup her face. His touch is gentle; it is gossamer on her skin, and she can’t quite believe that those same hands can conjure fireballs with a thought when they can handle her like she is a delicate fire lily. 

Again, Katara thinks that if he doesn’t let up, she really will catch fire. And then she thinks that she would happily burn for him.

His fingertips continue to leave scorches along her skin as they graze her collarbone and follow the curves of her body to her hips. They are beacons in the night as they grip her tight to pull her close.

A gasp escapes her and he catches the sound on his tongue. 

Katara knows about this, of course she does, but knowing it and feeling it are two very different things.

The heat rushes through her like a burst dam, or maybe like a wildfire. She feels it from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. It crawls across her skin and leaves gooseflesh in its wake. 

She wonders if he feels the same. Does he feel like he’s caught fire, too? Or does he feel like he’s drowning in the ocean? 

Katara opens her eyes and finds him in the dark. His eyes are watching her; they are twin embers in his pale face. They dance with flames and passion and something darker, something carnal. The fire in his eyes wants to consume her. 

She’ll let him.

She can feel the sparks when their lips meet. She can feel the smoldering embers where their skin touches. They are flush against each other, their charged skin pressed as tightly as they can, so close Katara thinks they might not ever be able to pull apart. 

Their hips push and pull together in perfect harmony, striking like flint against tinder, raising the heat between them until Katara doesn’t think she can stand it anymore. 

The fire at the apex of their joined hips sears her through. She can feel the heat licking away at her bones.

He is a fire. He will keep her heart warm when the ocean inside of her threatens to drown her. 

She is the rain. She will temper him when his wildfires threaten to consume him. 

She knows that many think their marriage is a show, but she would gladly give her life for him. She will give him anything and he doesn’t even have to ask. And she knows he’ll do the same. 

Theirs is a love that burns brighter than all of the stars in the sky. 

Part of her still can’t believe she’s here. They have come so far from the boy and girl they used to be. But when he looks at her, he’s like a beacon in a storm, and she swims for the shore that feels like home. 

The heat is too intense for them to hold onto anymore. As it unfurls over them, it paints their skin and burns them up inside until Katara knows she really has caught fire.

But then the flames recede and they lay like smoldering embers in a fire pit, spent and trembling. The sweat glistens on their skin like dewdrops in the morning. The rays of his inner sun turn them into steam. 

When she kisses him, the fires have died and in their place, a wave washes over them. It cools their skin and washes away the burns. 

Their love is a hurricane; pouring rain and white-hot lightning. 

When they pull away, Katara can see it in his eyes that he will stand in the rain with her forever, so long as she burns with him.

And she will. 


End file.
